In recent years, the proliferation of audio tapes, of the eight-track and cassette varieties has posed packaging and display problems for retailers. The size of such items makes them particularly susceptible to shoplifting. It has therefore been known to package such tapes in containers substantially larger than the tape itself so as to discourage concealment on or about the person attempting to shoplift the merchandise. Examples of such efforts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,837; 3,675,763; 3,776,374; 3,828,922; 3,871,516; and 4,245,741. Such prior art devices have several shortcomings. First, several of such devices are intended to be reuseable, that is, the tape is intended for removal by store personnel. As a consequence, the tape may also be removed by a shoplifter. Those prior art devices constructed of paperboard may also be easily ripped open so as to remove the easily concealed tape. Also, the prior art devices are in general designed for receipt of either a cassette or an eight-track cartridge and are not capable of handling both. One exception to this is U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,516, mentioned above. This patent, however, is designed for carrying only one or the other at a time and is only capable of handling one cassette.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device which is capable of carrying one eight-track tape or up to two cassettes and which is designed for permanently being secured so as to require a substantial amount of effort for removal and which is of such a size as to prevent easy concealment on or about the person.